


The Unpredictable

by girlsaremyfave



Category: Orange is the New Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsaremyfave/pseuds/girlsaremyfave
Summary: Piper Chapman and Alex Vause fall in love at the perfect time, but in the wrong situation. What happens when something tears them apart, but it is the same something that brings them back together in the end? It will be a kind of slow-burn but only for the first 3 chapters because I can't keep them apart that long. I am sorry I am not good at summaries, but I think it will be a really great story.





	1. Chapter 1

So this is my first ever time writing fanfiction, but I have been reading it for years so I have an idea of what to do and what not to do. Please feel free to let me know what you think and if you like it! All comments are welcomed :) Enjoy

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

Light dances across Piper’s face as she looked at the curtain that she didn’t recognize as her own. _Where am I?_ Her eyes travel to the figure laying next to her as she tries to assess the situation. It had been years since she had this feeling of waking up in a bed that was not her own and in arms that were not Larry’s.

Dark brunette hair covers the face pillow next to her in a way that is not in any way like a man’s. She slowly moves to get up, trying not to disturb the person next to her as she frantically tries to find all the clothes thrown around the room. As Piper begins to get dressed she finally decides to look at the person in the bed out of curiosity. A woman with pale but inviting skin lays there with a peaceful look on her face like no bad could happen in the world.

Piper quickly collects her things as she heads towards the door to the apartment she had woken up in that was not hers, memories of the night before coming back. They barely made it in the door, already pushing and touching each other like their lives depended on it. Heat travelling between their bodies as they try to maneuver around furniture and things that were laying across the floor of the tiny apartment. Piper had never ‘done’ anything with a girl before, she had liked girls and wanted to be around them but before she could try anything Larry showed up in her life.

Larry and her had a fight last night before everything between her and the woman happened. She and Larry had been dating for the last three years, which would be great for any relationship but it was all based on lies. He cheated within the first few weeks they had been together, but she never said anything because her parents loved Larry. Well, they loved the idea of Larry and the life they imagined him giving Piper. So when he showed up last night after 8 o’clock at night with bed hair and his work shirt ruffled from ‘working late’ she couldn’t stand to look at him anymore. Piper packed up her purse right then and there and took off to the nearest bar she could find to get herself a drink. The bar was a hole-in-the-wall type of place that Piper knew nobody would bother her at while she drank away her Larry problems.

“It’s a little cold in New York to be drinking a margarita, don’t you think?” a husky, yet velvety voice spoke behind her. And that is where her night of adventure started.

***

Alex woke up with a slight headache from being dehydrated and soreness in her body in all the right places. She remembered the night before perfectly because she had only drank one beer while enjoying her time with the blonde. She felt her heartbeat speed up a little bit as she thinks of the blonde and how easy it was to talk to her, to kiss her, and to touch her.

Normally, Alex didn’t care if she was drunk or not when taking a girl home, but this time something was different. Something made it feel more real than any other time she had taken a girl back to her apartment. Getting out of bed Alex grabs her jeans from the previous night and looks for her phone in the pocket with no success. A crinkling noise came from the left back pocket that caught her attention right away. It was a receipt from the bar from last night but with girly type handwriting written on the back.

_Call me when you feel like it :)_

With a phone number written below it in the same handwriting. Alex immediately went to find her phone, which had somehow found its way under the kitchen table with her bra laying next to it. Alex looked at her phone and saw multiple messages from Nicky and Lorna wondering what happened to her last night. She didn’t understand why, but she found herself lying to them telling them that she had gone to bed early because she hadn’t been feeling well.

***

“Where did you go last night?” his voice had a slight note of annoyance in it as Piper walked into their bathroom getting ready to shower. Larry was one of those guys that never told his girlfriend where he was going but always had to know where she was at all times.

“I went out for drinks with Polly to clear my head.” Piper letting her voice show her annoyance towards the situation. Larry came into the bathroom as Piper was stepping into the shower, taking off his own clothes to join her as he smiled towards her. He placed his hand on her hips, moving them up her side and onto her stomach. His hands were rough and cold, unlike the woman from last night who had the softest hands with the warmest touch Piper had ever felt. She closed her eyes trying to picture the dark brunette until the image was destroyed by the rough lips kissing at her neck.

“Larry I am not in the mood right now.”

“But you were gone all night last night with Polly.” Piper could hear a whine in his voice as he let his hands drift farther down from her stomach.

“I am not in the mood Larry.” She steps out of the shower before Larry could say anything else. Piper went straight from the bathroom to the bedroom and closed the door, trying to ignore the annoyance she felt creeping up from her stomach. A loud chime came from the direction of her purse that was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.

_Can’t stop thinking about you… - A_

Piper closed her eyes trying to clear her head at the thoughts bubbling up from last night as she tries to respond to the text from her phone.

_Thinking about me or last night in general?- P_

Piper felt her heart stop for a second as she saw that her message was read and ‘A’ was responding to it, too slow for Piper’s liking.

_Mainly you… How about we do things right this time? Dinner at 7 tonight at Red’s._

It had been less than six hours since she had left the woman’s apartment and she already had a date with her tonight. Her brain was telling her to stop and think of Larry but her heart and fingers were already answering the text.

_See you then…_

 

**Thank you for reading and I really hope you guys liked it enough to read the second chapter, which could be put up within the next 10 hours I am hoping :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I know I said 10 hours until a new post but I had a final that I had to do, so here is the updated chapter. I should have another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.  
Enjoy :)

**Chapter 2: All Good Things End…**

(Six months later)

Piper sat on the bathroom floor with her head between her knees trying not to throw up as tears streamed down her face. Why me? The blue plus sign stared back at her as it became more blurred in her vision as the tears kept flowing.  
Her chest began to restrict as her stomach pulled at her from inside again, making her throw up for the third time that same morning. Piper heard her phone go off in the distance, making her let another loud sob out knowing it was the one person she didn’t want to tell.  
After a few minutes of laying her head against the cold toilet seat, she finally gets up and checks her phone to see who she dreaded the most had texted her.  
_Meet at Red’s in 20...got great news!_  
Piper felt her knees give out at the thought of meeting at the restaurant that held so many memories for her.

***

Piper sat in a corner booth, away from the sun and windows at the front of the diner, hoping to sink into the shadows. Alex walks in with a big smile on her face, soon spotting Piper sitting in the corner.

“Hey” Piper takes in the sound of Alex’s voice as she feels the girl kiss her forehead and wrap her arms around her.

“Hi” Piper can’t seem to even put a little happiness in her voice, but Alex doesn’t even notice it because she is too excited to talk about the good news.

“Pipes, we did it. We got a record label to sign us!” For a split second all of the pain and hurt in Piper falls away as she hugs Alex so tight to her. She takes in the calming smell of Alex as she feels Alex laugh against her while smiling. When Alex pulls back to look at Piper in the eyes, she sees the sadness there that she didn’t expect to be there after the good news.

“Baby, what’s wrong? This is good news! We can finally do all the things we want to do and travel where we want to travel.” Alex holds Piper’s face in her hands as Piper lets a tear slip out from her eye.

  
“Alex, I can’t do this anymore…” the words burn her throat as they come out, making her feel like she needed to throw up again. Alex looked at her with confusion written all over her features as she tried to understand where Piper was coming from.

  
“Piper it’s okay, you can leave him now.” Alex felt the begging behind her eyes trying to make sense of what emotions were playing across Piper’s face.

“No. Alex… I choose him….” she chokes out the last three words as if they were her last breaths of air she will ever get in her life. She couldn’t let Alex stay here with her and raise Larry’s kid. Alex needed to leave and get out of here, live the life that she was meant to live.  
Piper felt Alex pull away immediately, feeling the warmth leave her side as if taking her will to live with her.

“Leave.”

  
“Alex, I don’t-” Piper tries scrambling for words, trying to do anything to make it alright again.

  
“No piper, I said leave. Do not come back to me again, not when you are in trouble or when you need my help. You have made your choice…” Alex wipes a tear away from her eye a she turns to look away from Piper, trying her hardest to keep it together.  
Piper stands to leave, grabbing her purse before turning to Alex one last time, “I love you…” And with that Piper rushed out of the diner trying to keep herself from turning back and begging for Alex to stay with her.

***

(A year later)

Piper lets out a breath as she pushes herself out of bed, no light has yet passed the horizon in the early morning. Infant screams pierce her ears as she stumbles around the bedroom and hallway into the nursery that has become so familiar to her. She immediately went for the little girl in the crib, reaching out to hold the one thing that meant everything to her.  
The little girl calmed down slowly as Piper patted her back, heading over to the rocking chair in the corner. She lays her daughter on her chest as she slowly rocks back and forth, humming to her quietly. Soon sleep overtakes her along with the girl laying against her chest that has her same features.

***

“Piper you have to take care of yourself.” Polly’s voice travels across the room to Piper is going through Larry’s stuff he had brought in from his old apartment.

“I do, it is just hard when Emma is up all night.” Polly is holding the baby in her arms as she looks at Piper with a frown.

“Piper has Larry been helping you with her at all?”

“He is just so busy, he works late and when he is home he is so tired.” Piper can’t look at Polly as she says this because she knows it is not the complete truth. Emma begins to fuss as Polly gets up to get closer to Piper.

  
“Piper you can’t let him walk all over you, okay?” She hands Emma over slowly, making sure to support her head.

  
_Fresh faces take the top charts in the Billboard 100. With lead singer and guitarist Alex Vause, Behind Bars is breaking new records as their new album hits stores._

  
The television that has been playing in the background says, piercing the silence that had filled the room. Piper immediately lets her head snap up, looking at the television to see the one thing she can never have.Seeing those green eyes on the screen brought back all those feelings of love and hurt she still thinks about every night when she closes her eyes. The way Alex smiles at the camera before she starts to speak brings butterflies into Piper’s stomach.

“Piper…” Polly reaches for remote to turn the television off, catching Piper’s attention for the first time in what felt like forever. “I know it hurts but you have Emma and Larry now.”

  
Piper sighed really loud, trying to focus on what is right in front of her now. She looks down at Emma in her arms, smiling at the baby girl with her same features. She never knew she could love somebody so much, such an innocent and pure love like this. Emma was all she had.  
Larry had changed after they had Emma, he started getting worked up more. He stayed out much later every night, not being home to take care of their daughter, neglecting Emma when Piper needed help.

“I have Emma… that is all I have.” Her voice distant as if coming from a million miles away. She lost the only other thing that mattered a year ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I did finish this chapter tonight which I am glad for. It is a bit rough because I wanted to get them in the same scene again for the first time. Tomorrow will have a new chapter that should be a lot longer and better than this one.

Enjoy :)

 

**Chapter 3: By Accident**

 

(Six Years Later)

 

A bell above the door rings out loud as somebody enters the shop, making Piper look up from behind the counter. There was no person standing there, but she heard them walking around on the creaky floors that cover the ground of the old shop. Before Piper can investigate more she hears the most angelic voice in the world come from behind her.

“Mommy I’m home!” Soon Piper feels small hands grabbing at the back of her legs, trying to hug her the best she could. She turns around and sees Emma looking up at her with clear blue eyes and a smile, her hair in a messy ponytail after a long day of school.

“Hey pumpkin,” She picks up her daughter into her arms and hugs her tight, never get used to the feeling of those little hands on her face. “Thank Aunt Polly for picking you up today.”

“Thanks Auntie Polly.” The little girl wiggles out of Piper’s arms to look through the snack drawer behind the counter.

“Piper I wanted to let you know Pete got a call from Larry, they are coming home tomorrow instead of this weekend.” Piper could hear the pain in Polly’s voice at having to tell Piper her husband was coming home three days too early. Her heart fell at the thought of Larry coming home, having to change behaviors once again to make sure not to walk on the thin line with him again. “Piper, you know I am here for you whenever you are ready to leave.” Polly goes for Piper’s hand to reassure her, but Piper can’t handle the feeling of Polly feeling sorry for her.

“I can’t and you know that. Larry is only that way towards me and not Emma.”

Suddenly her little girl’s voice comes from four rows over behind the section with all the colorful markers and crayons. “I think you should do blue. Most girls don’t like blue but I do, so she might like it too.”

Piper had been used to Emma talking to customers in the shop, it was a small craft shop that she had opened in Los Angeles after Larry moved the family there for work. But was she wasn’t used to was the husky voice that replied when her little girl was done talking.

“Awe cool! I like black but I don’t think my friend will like black on her poster, so maybe she will like blue.” That voice instantly brought shivers down her spine, making her realize she knew that voice from somewhere but she couldn’t place it.

Piper stood up to go find her little girl, only when to turn the corner she ran into a taller person. She made the person drop all of their things on the floor, making Piper bend down to pick it all up for them. “I am so sorry! I hope Emma wasn’t bother-”

As soon as Piper looked up she wish she hadn’t. Looking back at her were the green eyes that she still sees in her dreams. “Mommy I found cussomer!” Her little girl’s voice broke her out of her trance, making her look down at her.

“Thank you, honey.” Piper tried to pull the little girl by her arm towards her and away from Alex, but the little girl seemed insistent on standing right next to her. “Emma, we don’t want to make her shopping last any longer than it needs to.”

“It’s okay, Piper.” Alex smiles at the little girl that looks just like Piper.

 

***

 

Alex needed supplies for Nicky’s party that night. Nicky didn’t want some big thing at a bar like usual, she just wanted a smaller party at their hotel while they were staying in Los Angeles for the week. Lorna had been busy with her family over the last month and forgot that Nicky’s birthday was this week. She called Alex late last night asking for simple supplies to make a poster because she didn’t have time or money to get her a real gift at the moment.

You see Nicky was in the band with Alex, but Lorna wasn’t. She met Nicky before Behind Bars got a record deal, so she doesn’t have the kind of money that Alex or Nicky have. So when it came to Nicky’s birthday gifts she had to make them herself most of the time.

Alex knew she had to go to a smaller, unknown place for these supplies because she didn’t want to be followed around all day. She loves her fans, she really does, but sometimes she just wants her time to be her own. Alex found a craft store only a couple of blocks over from where she was staying, making it easy for her to get there.

The front of the store made her heart swell because it was a classic little storefront with kids crafts in the windows and a sign that was very simple, but made it feel all the comfier to her. Alex walked into the store, the little bell above the door ringing, and headed straight towards the posters and markers. She was looking at the different prices of poster boards and sizes when she feels a tug on her leather jacket.

Alex turns around to see a little girl with clear blue eyes looking up at her, hair in a messy ponytail with Goldfish crumbs all over her face. “Hi!” Her voice was soft, but just loud enough to hear.

“Hey kid, what’s your name?” Alex couldn’t remember the last time she wasn’t recognized for her popularity but just as a person.

“I’m Emma Bloom, my mommy owns the store.”

“Well Emma, my name is Alex. Do you think you could help me?” Alex had crouched down to her level so she can see her better. “I am trying to make a poster for my friend’s birthday, but I don’t know what color to get.” The little girl has a hard thinking-like face as she looks around until a light bulb comes on.

“I think you should do blue. Most girls don’t like blue but I do, so she might like it too.” Her voice is soft as she goes towards the light blue markers and white poster board.

“Awe cool! I like black but I don’t think my friend will like black on her poster, so maybe she will like blue.” Alex felt herself smiling at the little girl, pure innocence and everything that seems right in the world. Emma begins pulling things off of the shelves she can reach with her little arms and handing them to Alex.

Alex begins to follow the little girl down the aisle to check-out, when all of a sudden a body runs into her and makes her drop everything in her hands. When she looks up she sees a mess of blonde hair and blue eyes that still crossed her mind at times. The little girl looks up to Piper telling her she found Alex and had been helping her.

Alex took think time to look over Piper, take in everything about her. Piper was skinnier than she could remember and not in a good way, her face was slightly sunken in, adding years to her face. The eyes that she used to look into were gone, they were replaced with a sadness that ran deeper than what just sat on the surface.

As Piper tries to pull Emma towards her she stands her ground, wanting to stand near Alex. “It’s okay, Piper.” Alex looks at the little girl before speaking again. “Hey Emma, do you think you could pick out some cool stickers for me?” Emma nods her head so fast it makes Alex laugh.

Once Emma went a couple aisles over to look for stickers, Alex turned towards Piper. “You have a daughter now?” Alex trying her hardest to keep the hurt at bay.

“Yeah, she doesn’t look anything like me though.” Alex had to smile at the joke because it was as if Piper created the child by herself, an exact copy. Piper goes behind the counter to begin checking Alex’s supplies out when Emma comes back with many different kinds of stickers for Alex. 

“Thank you, Emma.” Alex crouches down to talk to the little girl who is so happy to just be near Alex it felt like. She turned her gaze up to look at Piper as she got up and put all the stickers on the counter. Without another word being said between the three of them, Alex grabs her bag, thanks Emma again and heads out the door.

Leaning her back up against the wall outside of the shop away from the windows so Piper couldn’t see, Alex let out a big sigh. That was the first time she had seen Piper in several years and she had said nothing to the girl she had once loved. Alex felt her stomach drop at the thought of Piper being married and have Emma, like a slap in the face that left a permanent red mark. However, before she could think about it anymore she heard her name being yelled from down the street. Thinking it was a fan or paparazzi, she ducked her head lower and walked the other direction. It was only until she felt an arm on her shoulder that she turned around to be met with blue eyes.

“Meet me for coffee tomorrow morning. Come here and we can walk somewhere.” Piper rushed the words out as if trying to get them out there before losing her nerve. Her eyes were looking straight into Alex’s, begging for a chance.

“I’ll be here by 8.”

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am sorry for the later update. So I am busy the next day or more so I will get the next chapter up by at least Tuesday hopefully Monday night. I know I said it would be a longer chapter this time, but I got carried away and wanted the excitement to happen faster. The next chapter is already started and will be a longer and better chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

 

**Chapter 4: The Beginning**

 

Alex feels every inch of clothes that are on her body, as if she was uncomfortable in them for the first time since she was in high school. She had spent half of her morning digging through the suitcases in her hotel room trying to find something that would make her look nice. Alex left clothes thrown all over the bedroom, makeup all over the bathroom counter, and shoes tossed across the living space. 

As she walked down the street, she kept her head down trying to draw attention to herself. Before she knew it she was at the craft store, knocking on the door and waiting for Piper to open up. Soon, she sees a blue eyes and blonde hair walking up to the front window to unlock it for her.

“Hey, I’m sorry I was busy trying to get Emma up and ready for school.” Piper opened the door for Alex to come in the store, locking the door after. “Here follow me, I just have to get changed and we can go.” 

Alex follows Piper through to the back of the store where there is stairs up into the above apartment. Immediately she can tell that Piper lives there, everything is picked up and put in its place with a label and everything. She smiles to herself, remembering how Piper used to sort her things away and she could never find what she was looking for. 

Piper went off to the back of the apartment while Alex looked around the kitchen at all the different things that were there. On the wall nearest the table where a box of cereal still sat, was pictures upon pictures that Emma had drawn. Many of them had what looked like a bunny in them, but many also included Piper.  _ Where was Larry? _ Alex soon realized that there were no pictures drawn with Larry in them, no family pictures covered the wall. 

“You ready?” A soft voice comes from behind Alex making her jump slightly before turning to look at Piper. It took Alex a minute to respond because she couldn’t take her eyes off of Piper for two different reasons. One being that she looked amazing in her light blue sundress, but the second being at how  _ skinny  _ she was. Alex could see her collarbones with a clear definition and her shoulders had no muscle to them, making them look knobby. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” 

 

***

Piper was nervous that whole morning and it didn’t help that Emma was already making her run late. Today was her last day before Larry came home tonight and she wanted to see Alex before she didn’t know when she could again in her life. 

“So, what has Piper Chapman been up to?” Alex asks while she sips her coffee. They found a small coffee shop where they were the only ones in there at that time, keeping Alex out of the spotlight for a little while longer. 

“Well, its Piper Bloom now, but not much.” Piper can’t look at Alex as she admits this.

“Piper, you have a daughter.” Alex tries to smile through the pain of what that thought brings to her. 

“Yeah…” Piper looks at Alex who has eyes that seem to be asking for more. “Well, I got pregnant with Emma and so Larry decided it was time to finally get married. After that he got a new job her in LA but travels all the time, so I opened up the craft store.” Piper could see Alex’s face drop a little at the mention of her being married. 

“That is great Piper, finally getting the American Dream.” her tone was just shy of being bitter as she said this.

To help the silence Alex pushed the bag of muffins they had gotten to share towards Piper, but was denied. “I am trying not to eat so many unhealthy things…” Piper let her answer trail, but her stomach asking for it to be fed. 

“Piper, you are as thin as a rail. Please. Eat a muffin.” Alex reaches for her hand, but pulls back at the last second knowing it is probably not what Piper wants. 

Piper grabs the bag and pulls out a muffin, sets it in front of her and begins picking at it, but not eating any of it. She looks at the floor in the coffee shop to try and not look at Alex again. 

“Piper…” This time Alex really does reach for Piper, getting her attention by lightly grabbing her wrist. “What is going on?” Alex looks down at her hand that was holding Piper’s wrist to see faded greenish-yellow marks there. Immediately Piper pulls away when she realizes what Alex had been looking at. She was not Alex’s problem to take care of anymore. 

“I just have been so busy! It’s hard to remember to eat all the time and with Emma being so busy I just forget.” Piper drops her eyes to her wrist where Alex is touching her.

“Piper, please tell me the truth?” Alex lets her eyes plead with Piper, trying to convince her talk to her. “I can help.”

“You can’t help me, Alex.” Piper finally lets a sigh out as she looks up into her green eyes. For a minute there is a million unspoken words passed between them. “I-I have to go.” Piper stands up from the table, grunting as if it was a lot of work for her to get up. 

“Piper, please let me help.” Alex tries to get Piper to listen but before she can do anything Piper is already out the door. 

 

***

“Vause!” Nicky had been shouting at her bandmate through the whole practice. “Yo, get your head off of whatever it is stuck on.” 

“I’m sorry, Nicky.” Alex set her guitar down before sitting on the edge of the platform they had been practicing on.

“Alex what has gotten into you?” Stella says from across the room behind the drums. “You have been out of it all day.”

“I ran into Piper yesterday.” A weight had been lifted off her chest as she said this to them. “She doesn’t look good.”

“She isn’t your problem anymore, Vause.” Nicky finally sits down next to Alex trying to get her to listen. “She left you, us. And not once has she checked in.” 

“No, you don’t get it.” Alex lets a sign leave her mouth as she pushes her glasses to the top of her head. “I think her husband is abusing her.” At that Nicky says nothing. “She is so skinny, if she took off her shirt you could see every rib individually.” 

“Alex, you can’t help her. She left and took that possibility of you helping her with.” Nicky pats her on the back as she says this, trying to convince her bandmate of the truth. 

Alex had never felt so useless than right now. Piper was in worse shape, but what about Emma? Emma should never have to see Piper being treated that way. 

“Alex, phone is for you.” Lorna taps her on the shoulder with her cell phone that she had left in the studio outside. 

“Hello?” Alex was used to random calls from people who somehow got her number, but Lorna would normally have just hung up. 

“Is this Alex? Alex Vause?” The voice sounded anxious and worried, as if it were an emergency.

“This is she.” Alex could feel her pulse quicken at the thought of something being wrong. 

“This is Polly, you probably don’t remember me.” A forced laugh comes from the other end of the phone.

“How can I help Polly?”

“Piper is in the hospital downtown. It’s serious and you were one of the only other contacts in her phone.” Alex felt her heart stop at the sound of silence on the other end of the phone after hearing that. 

“I’ll be right there.”

  
  



End file.
